


You're not alone (I'll make you smile)

by loyalwolf808



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Princess Mechanic, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalwolf808/pseuds/loyalwolf808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>princess mechanic. Clarke and Raven bond sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The reign of Chancellor Pike was over along with whatever bullshit that was the City of Light. Jaha had disappeared after the debacle, Raven swore that the next time she saw Jaha she was going to shoot him. Things at Arkadia went back to normal well normal as anything can be on the ground.

Raven sat at her work bench tinkering with whatever the scouts or hunting groups could scavenge while out in the woods. Currently she was working on an old computer that Miller found, Raven managed to get most of the parts while the ones she couldn’t, nothing but a little bit of mechanic magic helped solved the problem. Now all she had to do was turn the baby on and viola, however when she pressed the power button the computer short circuited and caught on fire.

“OH SHIT!” Raven quickly leaned back falling off the bench landing on her butt.

Next to Raven’s right side someone stood with a fire extinguisher putting out the computer fire. Looking up she saw blonde hair still braided in the grounder style after all these months. Raven figured it was how the blonde could remember Lexa. No one in Arkadia ever dared to say the former Commanders name, it was an unspoken agreement amongst everyone who knew about the feelings they held for each other.

“Isn’t this a bit too early to be setting things on fire Raven.” The blonde looked down at her one eyebrow raised.

“It’s never too early to set things on fire or blow shit up, Griffin.” Raven smirked at blonde. Clarke let out a soft chuckle as she held out her hand to Raven helping her off the ground.

“Even yourself?”

Raven’s smirk faltered. “Yeah…think I had enough of the almost get blown up to pieces, one girl can only take so much near explosion deaths ya know.” She joked.

Guilt flashed in Clarkes eyes going unnoticed by the mechanic. Just as it appeared it disappeared just as quick. Mustering up a smile Clarke looked at Raven. “I hope so. Although I’m sure we won’t be needing Raven _“boom”_ Reyes anytime soon.”

Raven gave Clarke a dopey grin making her laugh. “I’m sure I can make other things go boom for you, Griffin.” She winked at Clarke.

Clarke let out a laugh as she walked away from her friend to see what their other friends were up too. Raven watched as she walked away towards Bellamy, the two were trying to patch things up after everything that had happened. She gave Clarke credit for actually trying to be friends with him again.

“You know it’s not polite to stare.”

The new voice startled her. “Jesus fuck Octavia, quit sneaking up on me, god damn grounder amazon warrior.”

Octavia only smirked at her friend. “Well if you weren’t always staring at Clarke you would be more aware of your surroundings.”

She glared at Octavia. “I don’t stare, just observe.” Raven picked up the fire burnt computer on the work bench tossing it to the side.

“Think that’s the same thing but whatever you say.” Octavia smiled playfully but was soon replaced with seriousness as she looked back at Clarke talking to her brother. “At least she’s coming out more instead of being in her room all day.”

Looking back Raven nodded. “Yeah.”

As if feeling eyes on her, Clarke looked back to where she last saw Raven, to see Octavia had joined her the bench both watching her, she smiled at them. Raven returned it giving a small smile in return, Octavia waved, smiling happily at her. She returned her attention back to Bellamy

“Nice to see you out and about princess.” Bellamy spoke, he was trying to piece back the friendship he and Clarke once had and he knew she was trying too. After all he was the one that fucked it up in the first place.

Clarke smiled a little at the nickname, despite the sad history behind it, she couldn’t deny it, among the grounder clans she wasn’t just Wanheda but also princess of the Sky people. “Yeah. I figured it was time I returned back to reality.”

Bellamy nodded in understanding since her return and the war between Skaikru and the grounder clans settled, Clarke rarely ever left her room.

“Clarke…I’m-“ He was cut off.

“Don’t….what happened, happened.” A sorrowful expression made its way to Clarke’s features only to quickly disappear, Bellamy felt the guilt return. “Anyway I think I’ll head outside for some fresh air; I’ll see you around Bell.”

“Yeah, see you around princess.”

Once outside Clarke wandered around eventually she just found a shaded place to sit as the children in front of her played with a soccer ball.

Finding the ground more interesting Clarke let out a sigh. _I need to figure out how to get outside the walls._ A pair of boots came into Clarkes vision tilting her head up, one Raven Reyes stood, grinning at her.

Clarke was glad to call Raven her friend even happier that after all she been through she was still living, unlike herself, of course she was still among the living, but inside she felt dead.

“So this is where you went to hide? Not a very good spot if you ask me, out in the open.” Raven leaned against the metal wall.

 “Wasn’t trying to.” Clarke picked up a stick drawing patterns on the ground.

Raven glanced down at her. “You feel trapped here don’t you?” Clarke stiffened slightly, by the reaction Raven knew the answer. “If wanted a prison break all you had to do was ask Griffin.” Raven teased hoping it would make the blonde laugh or even a chuckle would suffice. She wouldn’t say it out loud but she missed the blondes smile, if her eyes were the sky than her smile was the sun.

Clarke perked up at the idea. “How? They’ll notice that I’m gone and that I probably used the passage to leave.”

“We use the gate.” Clarke stared at Raven. “What?”

“You’re joking right?” Clarke stood up.

“Of course I am.” Raven said seriously before letting out a loud laugh. “No I’m not actually, we’re totally going to walk right through the gates.”

Clarke eyed her. “My mom won’t even let me out of her sight, this be the first time she’s not watching me like a hawk.”

“Don’t worry if mama Griff shows up I’ll handle it. Now let’s go.”

The two girls made their way over to the gate only to stop dead in their tracks. Abby Griffin was talking to Kane near the gate.

“Shit.” Raven cursed

“Thought you said you would handle it if my mom showed up.” Clarke looked at her friend.

“I lied.” Raven sheepishly grinned.

“Raven! How did you expect us to walk past the gate in the first place?” Clarke stomped her foot on the ground.

“I don’t know; thought I could sweet talk the guards into letting us out.” Raven shrugged.

“Raven.” Clarke growled out her name.

“Hearing you growl my name sounds pretty hot.” Raven smirked at her, Clarke ignored the comment feeling her cheeks heat up.

“Raven this is no time for your antics.”

There little argument caught Abby’s attention, ending the conversation she was having with Kane, she made her way over to the two girls.

“Next time I’ll find my own way out.”

“Fine by me but don’t come to me when you need someone to cover your ass while you’re out and about prancing through the forest.”

“Ahem.” Abby cleared her throat, which immediately stopped Raven and Clarke’s bickering. “What is this I hear about you going outside the walls Clarke?”

“It’s nothing.” Clarke glowered.

“This is not nothing Clarke you know how I feel about-“

“I’m not a child, you can’t keep me here forever trying to protect me.” Clarke glared at Abby as anger slowly began to build with her.

“Clarke I love you I just don’t-“

Raven took her chance to cut in, not wanting the mother and daughter argument become a full on yelling match in the middle of the camp.

“It was my idea!” Raven cut Abby off.

“Your idea?”  Abby crossed her arms waiting for the mechanic to elaborate.

“Uh yeah my idea, I just thought it would do Clarke some good if she you know, got away from all this.” Raven made a wide gesture with her hands. “Change of scenery, see something other than metal and the color grey.” She rocked back on her heel nervously hoping Abby would believe her.

Abby looked at her daughter seeing the way Clarke clenched her fist staring down at the ground angrily, she sighed in defeat. “Ok, you can go outside the walls.” Clarke instantly looked up. “But I want you both to stay where the tower guards can see you and I want you back in camp before its dark. Do you understand?”

“Yup got it. Stay in sight and be back inside before nightfall.” Raven grabbed Clarkes hand walking towards the gate.

“I mean it Raven don’t go running off!” Abby yelled as the two girls were walking away.

Kane stood next to Abby making a quick glance at the girls. “Don’t worry Abby, Raven is with her.” He said knowing what she was thinking. “Clarke knows that if she decides to take off Raven would go after her despite her leg.”

Abby let out a deep breath. “I’m worried about her, it’s only been a couple days since she’s started talking to people since…..”

Kane wrapped his arm around her shoulders rubbing her arm. “Yeah, I know.”

Raven and Clarke walked to the edge of the forest, Clarke sat leaning against a tree, Raven struggled slightly to sit on the ground sitting in perfect view for the guards in the watch tower to see them. They sat silently for a few minutes, Clarke closed her eyes taking a deep breath; breathing in the scent of the forest around her. Raven stared at the blonde watching her for a few minutes before speaking.

“It reminds you of her doesn’t it?” Raven spoke softly. Clarke opened her eyes looking up at the sky, saying nothing. “In case you didn’t know, I’ll always be here for you Clarke if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on.” Raven took Clarke’s hand into her own giving it a comforting squeeze.

She faced Raven a sad smile on her lips placing her head on Ravens shoulder. “Thank you Raven.”

Eventually she felt Clarkes body relax, hearing her take in soft even breaths. Raven looked up at the sky. “I’ll look after her for you Lexa, even if I never liked you that much _”._ She laughed to herself. “One day I’m going to make you smile again princess.” Raven softly placed a kiss on Clarkes forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if their are mistakes it was 4am in the morning when i finished this haha

Clarke slowly opened her eyes, panic almost settling in seeing that she was outside the walls, but quickly disappeared when she felt warmth of another presence. Raven had fallen asleep a few a minutes after Clarke as her head lolled to the opposite side of where Clarke laid her head. Being this close to the other girl Clarke couldn’t help notice how the mechanic smelled of oil, metal and dirt unlike Lexa whose scent was more; earthy like fresh soil combined with the smell of the forest after it rained. She missed her so fucking much tears pricked at her eyes threatening to fall, Clarke rubbed at her eyes.

Raven stirred mumbling, rubbing her eyes while whispering curses under her breath for falling asleep. No longer feeling weight on her shoulder, panicking, thinking that Clarke had woken up and took off. Quickly turning her head to check, relief flooded through her seeing Clarke still next her and awake staring at her.

“Did you think I went prancing through the forest?” Clarke joked using the word Raven had used a couple hours ago.

“If you did, I’d go looking for your prancing ass and not return to camp without it.” Jokingly replied. Raven turned her attention to the setting sun. “It’s been a long time since I watched one.”

Clarke turned her head towards to setting sun. “The sunset?”

“Yeah. Never got a chance to admire it with all the stuff that had been happening.”

“And now?” Clarke questioned.

Raven smiled at Clarke. “Now, I have the chance to enjoy it, in peace, even better when I have someone to enjoy it with.”

The arrays of orange and yellow and a tinge of pink in the sky made everything around them feel like a warm comforting hug. But what caught Ravens attention more was Clarke, she finally looked at peace as if all the emotions she been carrying within herself were gone, even if it was for only this moment.

But as of right now Raven was content, it was progressive, she was going to get the blonde to smile the way she used to, bright full of happiness and hope, a smile that reached her eyes. Unlike the ones she’s given to people since her return, a smile that never reaches her eyes, forceful. Only noticeable to the people who really knew the blonde, could see the sadness layered beneath.

“Think we should head back before your mom has a fit or maybe my head.”

Clarkes shoulder slumped at the mention of returning to camp. “Yeah.” She said softly.

“Come on help me up.” She slapped Clarkes leg with her hand.

Looking back at Raven she grinned. “Nah, think I’ll just leave you here.” Standing up she took a couple steps towards the camp.

Raven glared at her. “Ha ha, that’s not funny Griffin, now seriously help me up.” Clarke took a couple steps towards the camp, panic began to settle as Raven watched the blonde walk away, using the tree behind her as leverage to lift herself off the ground. “CLARKE!”

The blonde turned around making her way back to her friend still grinning. “I’d never leave you behind. I still meant what I said before I’d pick you first.” She held out her hand to Raven.

_I’d pick you first._ The phrase rang in Ravens head, god it felt like a life time ago since Clarke had said those words to her. “Of course, you would. I’m awesome.” Raven replied grinning up at the blonde.

Back inside within the walls surrounding Arkadia Clarke returned to her room to freshen up, Raven spotted Octavia, Jasper and Monty sitting around the fire. She made her way over to them sitting next Octavia.

Jasper had started slowly reverting back to his old self again along with the help from his best friend Monty. Jasper still drank but not till the point he drunkenly passed out that had slowly stopped over time. Everyone was making some progressive to repair what was broken inside them, accepting the faults.

“Sup Raven.” Jasper greeted her.

“How’ve you been?” Monty asked.

 “Oh you know me just peachy, I mean I didn’t get to blow shit up but I did make something catch on fire so that makes up for it.”

Octavia shook her head at her friend. “Will you ever answer that question like a normal person?”

“Normal is boring if you didn’t know that already. Anyway how’d your guy’s day go?”

“Just the usual helping out with the farming and some others with their chores. Can’t really do much with tech security when we’re the only ones on the ground that have them.” Monty said poking at the fire.

“As for me they refuse give me anything to do, still think I’m a useless drunk. But on the bright side I can just laze around.” Jasper gave a lazy smile at them.

“What about you, O?”

“Just scouted around the area also see you and the princess sleeping together.” She gave Raven a smirk.

Monty and Jasper perked up at the mention of Raven and Clarke sleeping together.

“You were watching us? Do you have some kind of voyeurism kink I don’t know about?”

Octavia blanched. “That is not what I meant! You fucking perv, what I mean is I spotted you both sleeping against a tree while I scouted the perimeter.”

“Aww man thought I was going to hear something juicy.” Jasper said pretending to sound disappointed.

Raven flipped him off, Jasper just laughed. “Come on Monty lets go to the Cafeteria and get something to eat, I’m starving.”

Jasper stood up with Monty following right behind giving a small wave good bye. Leaving only Raven and Octavia sitting by the fire.

Looking into the fire Octavia spoke. “How is she?”

“I asked her if the forest reminded her of lexa.” Raven stared into the fire.

“What she say?”

“Nothing, but her reaction was enough of an answer.” Octavia didn’t say anything so Raven continued. “Shortly after she fell asleep. But out there she looked free not like when she’s stuck in here looking like a caged animal. For a moment I thought saw life return in her eyes, you know what I mean.” Raven leaned back a bit careful to not fall backwards.

“I do, back when we first landed on the ground we all had it. Till it broke us…” Octavia drifted before speaking up again. “You’re a good friend Raven, despite everything that happened between you two, you’ve come a long way.”

“Yeah, we did.” A comforting silence fell between them. Using the silence, Raven contemplated before speaking again. “Think I should try to get her outside the walls more, it was the first time in months I saw her relaxed and carefree.”

“Well than I officially give you ‘Make Clarke happy again’ job.” Octavia grinned at her friend giving her a hard pat on the back.

_Pretty sure I already gave myself that job._ “Why only me? Everyone else should help out too.” Raven retorted.

“Because you’re the only one out of everyone here that Clarke will, willingly talk to. Also because I keep seeing you give her puppy love eyes when you think no one will notice.”

“Puppy love eyes? The fuck you talking about, O?” Raven played clueless.

“Oh you know what I’m talking about Reyes.” Grinning at her friend as if to say your secret is safe with me. “In the meantime I’m going to go tend to the horses in the stables.” Standing up Octavia spotted Clarke walking towards them.

“The fuck, nu uh sit your ass back down Blake, we’re not done talking about this.” Raven said not hearing the approaching footsteps behind her. Ignoring Raven, Octavia suddenly smiled confusing the mechanic. “Why the hell are you-“

“Hey Clarke nice to see you again, twice in one day a new record.”

_Blake; you god damn fucking asshole._ Raven gave her a death glare while Clarke still kept her attention towards the younger Blake.

A small smile formed on the blonde’s lips slightly nodding her head. “You going to see Lincoln?”

“Yeah right after I check on the horses. See ya later.” Octavia walked away from the two.

“Mind if I sit next to you?”

“Nope.”

When the blonde sat down next to Raven, she was so very close, legs and shoulders touching. Raven could practically feel the body heat radiating off the blonde, if they turned to face each other at the same they be staring straight into the others eyes.

“What were you and Octavia talking about before I got here?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Just O, being a dipshit like usual. Nothing to worry your pretty blonde head about. How you feeling right now?” Raven gazed at the fire trying hard to ignore the close proximity of the other.

“Better than I have in days. Thanks to you that is.” Clarke took Ravens hand in her own giving it a soft squeeze.

 Raven turned her head to look at Clarke momentarily forgetting how close the other was too her, only to be reminded of the close proximity. Her breath hitched when dark brown eyes met sky blue ones.

“I…I….you…no problem…uh….” Raven stuttered trying to form a full sentence.

Clarke tilted her head back laughing, for the first time it was a real genuine hearty laugh. Raven scrunched her brows confused by the sudden outburst. “What so funny?”

Catching her breath, she replied. “You.” A few more giggles escaped from between her lips.

“Me? I been called a lot of things but funny isn’t one of them.” She crossing her arms across her chest mock glaring at the blonde.

“Never thought I’d hear Raven Reyes stutter, ever.”

Raven averted her eyes looking anywhere but at the blonde as she grumbled under her breath. Which only made Clarke laugh more, despite the embarrassment Raven was smiling in the inside, hearing the sound of the blonde’s laughter made her heart flutter.

“Shut up, Griffin.” Raven slowly stood up. “If you’re done laughing at the expense of my embarrassment, I’m going to get some food.” She leant out her hand to the other. “You coming or what.”

Clarke placed her hand in Ravens gently wrapping her fingers around the others. “Lead the way.” Raven grunted in response.

Walking inside the Ark towards the cafeteria, Raven began to realize the whole hand offering between her and Clarke started to become a thing for them. Not like she was complaining holding hands with the blonde felt nice, it was comforting, she enjoyed every second of it. Even if she wasn’t who Clarke wanted she was going to at least try to make her happy even it meant being stuck in the friend zone.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sat at her work bench head laid on top her arms on the cold metal table top. _Fuck I let myself get friend zoned._ “FUCK!” She yelled out loud not caring about the looks she got, hiding her face with her arms again. Footsteps began approaching, getting louder with each step towards her. _Please don’t be Clarke._

“What’s wrong with you? You get drunk last night and do a confess all to the princess?”

_Fuck its someone worse._ Raven cursed in her head.

“Go away. I don’t feel like dealing with you.” Her voice was muffled

“Aww did you get rejected don’t worry, everyone gets rejected at some point.” She patted Raven on the back. Raven said nothing. “No, you didn’t? Did you?” Ready to reprimand the girl.

Raven lifted her head from her arms, angrily glaring daggers at her friend. “I’m not that stupid, if I’m going to tell someone I like them I’m going to tell them sober.”

Octavia sighed with relief. “Oh thank god, but why so grumpy today?” She sat down next to her back leaning against the table.

Raven focused her glare onto the object she set down, after many unsuccessful attempts to concentrate on the task of fixing it. “I got friend zoned.” She mumbled.

The grounder warrior scrunched her brow in confusion. “What? Friend zone? How you figure that? Clarke tell you that?”

“No, but it seems that way. I know I’m not the one who she wants, why bother trying.” In her head she had conceited even if her heart wanted her to fight.

“For someone who’s supposed to be smart, you sure are stupid sometimes.” She hit Raven on the head.

“OW! That hurt you know.”

“I know, its suppose to knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours. A trait you share with Clarke.” Raven snorted at that. “But I know for a fact _you_ are not in the friend zone.”

Ravens mood lighten up a bit at the thought that just maybe _maybe_ of still having a chance of being more than just a friend to Clarke. But she didn’t want to get her hopes up to high.

“How can you be sure that I’m not?”

“Trust me Reyes I know things. So quit being a grumpy pants.” Octavia nudged her shoulders against her friend.

Raven nudged her back. “You can be a pain the ass, but your good at helping put pieces back together.”

“I wouldn’t even joke about that; you have no idea how fucking close to the truth that is.” Octavia let out an exasperated sigh.

Drawing paper and charcoal were littered around the room as Clarke laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, she spent most of her days like this just staring up at the empty ceiling in the dark. Rolling over onto her stomach, her fingers rubbed the edges of the paper under her pillow, she could never will herself to look at it again. Tears began streaming down her face again, curling herself into a ball she let the tears stream down her face onto the sheets beneath.

She didn’t know how long time passed when the tears stopped. Sitting up she swung her legs over the edge of the bed bare feet touching the cold metal floor, Clarke rubbed at her eyes trying to get rid of the tiredness she felt.

_God how many times can one person cry till they run out of tears to shed._ She thought bitterly.

Standing up she stretched out her limbs, her back making a loud cracking sound as she did. Putting on her boots, exiting her room, walking down the long hall way of the Ark to face the day or what was left it.

Once outside Clarke looked up towards the sky, the dark and light colors told her it was late afternoon. She walked around the camp for a bit observing the people of the Ark doing various things. Clarke ended up going to the small stable they built for the horses. There was one horse she was quite fond of; its coat was dark as night, _Trikova,_ Octavia had told her that’s what his name was also and that the translation was shadow. He was strong steed not to mention fast. The first time Clarke rode him she felt like she was flying as the cool breeze hit face blowing through her hair. A smile gracing her lips as she petted him, his coat felt like silk beneath her skin, when she stopped he would softly nudge at her hand as if telling her to continue.

“Wonder if they would let me take you out for a ride? How about I take you out for a run tomorrow hmm? If they let me.” As if understanding her, he stomped his hoof on the ground making a neighing sound. Clarke chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Distracted with petting the horse she didn’t hear the crunch of the ground as someone approached.

“Octavia said you might be here.” A familiar voice said. The horse neighed shaking its mane. “Yeah, yeah hello to you too Trikova.”

“You were looking for me?” Clarke turned her had slightly to look at the brunette.

The brunette scratched the back of her head nervously. “Yeah, went to your room to check up on you but you weren’t there, so figured you were around the camp somewhere but couldn’t find you.”

Clarke felt a little guilty making the other walk around so much. “If I knew were coming to my room I-“ The brunette raised her hand stopping Clarke mid-sentence.

She grinned at the blonde. “I found you so everything is all good. Well after asking Octavia if she knew where you were.” Moving closer, Trikova bent his head down his muzzle nudging at the hand currently tucked in a red jacket. “You think I have something for you?” She asked him.

Clarke watched the interaction between the two with interest.

Trikova stomped his hoof on the ground then began scrapping at the ground with said hoof bobbing his head as if saying _I know you do._ He nudged at her arm this time. “Alright, alright.” The brunette laughed taking her hand out of the pocket, opening her hand to reveal a few sugar cubes, Trikova neighed happily.

“Seems like I’m not the only one that comes here often.” Clarke grinned.

Raven felt her face start to heat up. “Guess my secrets out.” She said sheepishly, Trikova nudge her hand asking for me, digging in her pocket Raven bought out the last few for him.

“From the looks of it, you and Trikova are best buddies.” Clarke took the grooming brush and started combing his mane.

“Nah he only likes me cause I bring him treats.” Raven joked, Trikova nudged her again. “Sorry bud that’s all I could take without getting asked why I got a whole bunch of sugar cubes in my pocket.” She rubbed his head.

“Well if you bought me sugary treats all the time I’d like you too.” Clarke teased.

“You saying you don’t like me?” Raven faked a gasp.

Clarke shook her head. “Can’t bribe someone who already likes you.”

“Oh so you do like me?” Raven moved to stand closer to Clarke.

“You know what I mean.” Clarke was grateful that it was dark enough Raven wouldn’t see her blush.

“Do I?” Raven leaned forward a bit grinning playfully at the blonde.

Clarke took a step back from the mechanic’s sudden closeness, an idea formed in her head. _Two can play this game Reyes._

Clarke let the grooming brush fall to the ground, she smirked at Raven wrapping her arms around the mechanic’s neck, staring straight into dark brown eyes. Clarke closed her eyes leaning in, Raven’s eyes widened her brain going into overdrive.

Then she heard it a laugh…. a low husky laugh, brought her back to reality. Clarke had just played her.

“Why you little-“ Before Raven could act on her revenge, Clarke ran off. “GRIFFIN! Get back here! That’s cheating you, know I can’t run!” Raven yelled at the retreating blonde. “Fuck I’m screwed ain’t I Trikova.”

He neighed his answer.

“Oh shut up.”

Raven went walking in the direction she last saw the blonde run off too, spotting her at the campfire sitting with all their friends chatting. Raven smiled to herself at the scene, Clarke looked happy at least which in return made her happy. But she was still going to get the blonde back for the stunt she pulled.

“Smiling to yourself makes you look like a weirdo.” Octavia said standing next her friend chewing on a piece of meat. She offered the second stick in her hand to Raven.

Grateful she took the offered food. “Smiling to yourself doesn’t make you a weirdo.” Raven took a bite of her food.

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Octavia eyed her friend. “What happened at the stables?”

Raven ignored the question.

“I’ll take you not answering, that something did happen.”

Raven threw her stick on the ground still ignoring the grounder warrior as she walked towards their friends sitting around the campfire.

“Heyy you can’t just walk off and not give me an answer.”

“I just did.” Raven chuckled hands tucked in her jacket pocket.

“Smartass.” Octavia grumbled under her breath.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of this chapter

Early the next morning Clarke was awoken by a loud continuous pounding noise on her door as someone yelled. She pulled the blanket over her head in hopes whoever was knocking would get the message and leave. Suddenly the noise stopped, the blonde let out a sigh.

_Thank god, I can go back to sleep._

The silence was short lived, as the pounding began again this time louder. Annoyance and anger began to surface as she flung the blanket she was using off her.

“Motherfucker.” Standing up walking to the door, Clarke pressed a few buttons, the slid open. Standing on the other side was Raven holding a hammer. She was slightly dumbfounded before regaining her composure. “The fuck Raven!”

Raven eyed her up and down, Clarke couldn’t help but feel naked the way Raven eyed her. “Hm pegged you for someone who sleeps naked.”

“Why are you pounding on my door with a hammer?” Annoyance laced in her voice.

“Never mind that, hurry up and get dressed. When your done meet us at the stable.” Raven walked away listening before Clarke could put it in her own two cents.

“Us?”

The blonde got dressed and made her way over to the stable. Wondering what had to be so important the mechanic just had to pound on her door with hammer.

_I swear if this is one of her pranks, I’m going to kill her._

Nearing the stables spotting the red jacket, Clarke walked faster prepared to reprimand the mechanic. As she got closer she noticed that Octavia was there too, both talking animatedly with each other standing close together. When Octavia put her hand on the others shoulder almost leaning on her as she laughed at something the mechanic had said out of nowhere an irking feeling developed within the blonde. She ignored the feeling.

Spotting the blonde Raven smiled. “About time you got here.”

“You better have a good reason for why I’m here?” Clarke tried to stay mad yet at the same time she was curious.

“Of course I have a good reason in fact it’s a great reason. I wouldn’t have used hammer on your door just for a fun you know.”

“Yes you would. I rather have you break into my room to wake me up then with a hammer pounding on my door.”

“True but that be boring the hammer was more fun. But let’s get to the reason why I did it.”

Clarke crossed her arms a small scowl on her face. Raven and Octavia lead three horses out of the stable all prepped and ready to be ridden, the scowl on Clarkes face disappearing.

“Ta-da!” Raven’s smile grew.

“Raven you didn’t?” Clarke couldn’t contain her happiness if this is what she thought it was.

“She did but not without my help of course.” Octavia wasn’t going to let the mechanic take all the credit.

“You like?” Raven said nervously.

Clarke nodded smiling as she pulled them both into hug. “Thank you, the both of you. I appreciate it.”

“No problem princess.” Octavia pulling back smiled at the blond. “Now come on let’s ride.”

All three girls mounted their horses, with Raven needing a little a help of course. Naturally Clarke was the one that rode Trikova, Octavia rode her own brown horse while Raven rode the white colored one.

“Everyone all set?”

“Yup.” Clarke and Raven said simultaneously.

“Good.” Octavia gave them a sly smirk. “Last one to the tree line has to take care of the horses when we return to camp.” Octavia took off on her horse not giving them a chance to retort.  
Clarke was next signaling Trikova to follow after the grounder warrior. “Come on Raven or it horse duty for you!” Clarke yelled behind her smiling.

Raven didn’t care if she did she was content with seeing Clarke’s smile. “Come on let’s go after them before we get left behind.” She patted her horse as she brought the horse to a gallop.  
In the end it was Clarke who was victorious with the advantage of Trikova was the fastest out of the three horses. They were riding on a trail through the forest that Octavia had marked the previous day, she remembered it as if it was yesterday when the mechanic asked for her help in fact it was yesterday….late at night.

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Octavia had fallen asleep by the fire when she felt someone shaking, she waved the offending hand away mumbling._

_“Octavia.”_

_They shook her harder._

_“Octavia, wake up!” The whisper was harsh._

_“Ugh.” Octavia slowly opened her eyes, the image in front of her a bit blurry for a few seconds before coming into focus. “Raven? What the hell it’s the middle of night.”_

_“I know, I know but I need you to do me a favor, that I possibly need you to finish before morning. Hehe.” Raven rubbed the back of her neck._

“Raven.” Octavia growled. But the pleading looking in the mechanic’s eyes told her it had something to do with a certain blonde. “What do you want?” Annoyed mostly from being woken up in the middle of the night.

_“Remember that waterfall place we found a few months back?”_

_“Yeah, what about it?”_

_“I want to bring Clarke there.”_

_“Did you forget that Clarke can’t swim?” Octavia raised a brow at her friend._

_“Of course I didn’t forget, just thought it be a nice place to relax.”_

_The grounder warrior sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll help.” Raven smiled happily at her friend._

_“You’re the best, O. But just one more tiny itty bitty favor.”_

_“I knew it.” Octavia squeezed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, already feeling a migraine forming._

_“You and I just need to somehow convince Abby to let us go on our lil trip.”_

_“And exactly how are we supposed to do that?”_

_“Simple, I ask her to talk and you do the convincing.” Raven said as if it was the most brilliant plan ever._

_“Ugh, fine, just let me go back to sleep.”_

_Satisfied Raven headed back to her quarters._

\----------------------------------------------------------

_I swear Raven better get a kiss by the time this day is over. All this just for one girl._ Octavia thought thinking back to how they ended up in this situation.

“When we get back you have horse duty Reyes try not fall into the manure.” Octavia laughed.

“Shut up and just lead us to you know where.” Raven grumbled.

“Where are we going? You guys never told me.” Clarke asked riding next to Raven with Octavia up front.

“We’re going somewhere to teach you how to swim.” Octavia let out a loud laugh echoing through the forest.

“Hey! That’s not funny!” Clarke sulked.

“But seriously though Griffin, you need to learn how to swim.” Raven couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Not you too.” The two brunettes just laughed at the fact the blonde couldn’t swim.

They all rode in silence taking in the sounds of nature around them. Octavia’s hearing being more keen she could hear the sounds of the waterfall, the sound becoming louder the closer they got.  
“Is that a waterfall I hear?”

“Yup.” The brunettes answered simultaneously.

“Wait did you both really bring me out here just to teach me how to swim?!” Clarke pulled the horse reigns back to stop the horse from walking.

Raven pat the blonde on the shoulder. “Don’t worry that blonde head of yours we didn’t bring here for that, unless you want it to be that.” She grinned.

She glared at the mechanic. “Still not funny Raven.”

By the time they arrived at their destination it was mid-morning, Clarke couldn’t help but marvel at the scene, the way the sun made the water sparkle the sprays from the waterfall creating faint rainbows.

“Octavia and I found this place a few months back before all hell broke loose.

They mounted off the horses leaving them to graze. Nearing the water Raven took off her boots to dip her feet in the cool water with Clarke joining her. While Octavia stripped her clothes jumping in the water with only her shirt and underwear on just as she did the first day on the ground minus the whole almost getting eaten.

“Water feels nice you two should join me.” The grounder warrior splashed them.

Ignoring the many jibes at her for not being able to swim Clarke, wondered how they were able venture out of camp. “Who did you guys bribe?”

Raven looked at the blonde next her confused. “What do you mean?”

“You said that it took a lot of convincing to make this happen. So who did you bribe?” Clarke asked seriously.

Octavia swam up to them leaning on the edge where they say. “We didn’t bribe anyone princess.”

“We ambushed your mom early this morning before I went to wake you up.” Raven said proudly.

“She banged on your mom’s door with a hammer too. I didn’t even say anything to convince her.” Octavia clarified.

“True, but seeing you were coming along did the trick, in the end all that matters is we got her to say yes.” Raven held up her hand for Octavia to high five who gladly gave her one.

                  Clarke laughed. “You both are terrible.”

“Well I’m going to get some shut eye, wake me up when its lunch.” Lifting herself out of the Octavia made her way to the tree closet the horses as she sat down leaning on it.

Clarke and Raven sat with a comforting silence between them. Clarke turned her head to look Raven, the brunette was leaning on her hands with her head slightly tilted back with her eyes closed. Her red leather jacket laid discarded next her. The blonde could see a half smile on the brunette’s lips, briefly she wondered what those lips would taste like. The sound of Raven’s voice shook the thought away.

“You should smile more often.” Raven said with her eyes closed.

“What?”

“I said you should smile more.” Raven repeated with her eyes still closed.

“Why?” Clarke felt insulted.

“I’m not insulting you if that’s what you think.” Raven opened her eyes leaning forward her eyes trained on her reflection in the water. Clarke patiently waited for the mechanic’s explanation. “I like, no I love when I see you smile, the ones that come from your heart.”  

Clarke tried to say something but when she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out.

“I don’t know when it started but whenever I saw you were sad I wanted to try and make you happy, laugh; anything to make you not feel sad anymore.” A sorrowful expression appeared on the brunette’s face.

Raven didn’t know why she was telling the blonde this, it was like word vomit it just kept spewing.

Looking up from her reflection she stared at the blonde next her. Clarke could see the wetness in Raven’s eyes. “I…everyone loves you Clarke they care about you. You’re not alone in this world.” She pulled the blonde to her hugging her tight, burying her face in the crook of the blondes neck. “It’s okay to be weak Clarke.”                 


	5. Chapter 5

Raven held the blonde close, trying to hold in her tears. She felt movement from the blonde expecting reciprocal instead felt soft hands on her shoulder gently pushing her away. Realizing the intentions Raven only held on tighter leaning her body into the blonde, this time there was more force behind the push, it worked as the hold she had on the blonde loosened her body leaning away from the blonde. Taking the opportunity, Clarke quickly took her feet out of the water grabbing her boots, the brunette followed the action. Raven grabbed Clarke by the arm her hand gripping at the blonde’s forearm.

“Let go Raven.” Clarke growled angrily.

“No.” She said firmly standing her ground.

If looks kill Raven would have been dead, it felt like knives were piercing at her skin the way the blonde was glaring at her.

“I said let go Raven.” It was less of a growl this time it sounded like a plead.

Raven seen the small glance the blonde made in the direction of the sleeping grounder warrior. She didn’t care if Octavia woke up to this, to whatever she was trying to do.

“And I said no Clarke.” Her grip tightened, Clarke flinched a bit. Raven felt the guilt arise but she was determined to not let the blonde run. “We both know that I would be flat on my ass by now and you would be on your horse running off somewhere. But I’m not and you haven’t tried to shake me off.” She moved closer invading the blondes personal space.

“I…” Clarke couldn’t form any words, feeling the storm of her emotions within her.

She felt like running just to hide from the world that only seem to ever bring her pain and loneliness but at the same time she was seeking comfort for someone to tell her everything was alright and she wasn’t alone. And someone did she was standing right in front of her, but hearing it scared her as if she were to take comfort in the girl she too would disappear from blonde’s life. Clarke could feel the start of her own tears.

“Stop running Clarke don’t do the same mistake I did.” Raven stared into dull blue eyes, seeing the blondes internal struggle.

It was the truth she was running from herself again just like she did after Mount Weather. “I’m not running!” She yelled angrily yanking her arm from the mechanic. But Ravens grip on her was tight as the momentum of the pull made Clarke lose her balance and fall on to her back with Raven landing on top her.

Raven seized the opportunity to trap the blonde beneath her straddling the blonde her both her legs placed near the girl’s hips. Clarke made a move to push her off, her hands wrapped around both of Clarke's wrist holding them down on the ground. Clarke kicked out her feet trying to worm her out from under the brunette. But Raven remained firmed in her position, Clarke struggled for a few minutes till eventually her movements became weak and she stilled.

Clarke held in a sob shutting her eyes tight to stop the tears, only to the opposite feeling them roll down the side of her face. She felt something wet drop on her face, opening her eyes, above her looking down at her, Raven was crying. The blondes heart ached, she wanted to reach out and wipe away the tears that graced the tanner girl’s cheek. She knew Raven wasn’t the type to display such emotions not to just anyone.

“I don’t waste your tears on me Raven. I’m not worth it.” Clarke said softly her voice hoarse.

Raven’s grip loosened and the strength she was using to keep the blonde beneath became slack, not expecting to hear those words from the blonde. “What…”

Clarke pushed her off hard, Raven landed onto her back with a thud. Grabbing the fallen boots Clarke made a run for her horse mounting him and spurring him into a gallop.

“CLARKE!” She yelled in hopes the blonde would stop but she knew the girl wouldn’t. “FUCK!” Raven cursed herself.

She meant for this trip to be happy and relaxing, not have this emotional chaos storm to happen.

Raven stared into the direction Clarke rode off from where she sat. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

“I royally screwed up, O.”

“No, what you did was make her realize what she’s doing to herself.” Raven could feel the girls’ presence next to her. “Come on I’ll bring you back to camp.” Octavia put a hand on Raven’s shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

“What about Clarke?” Raven said worriedly.

“She’ll be fine I’m sure. I’ll go look for her and won’t return to camp without her.

Raven looked up at her friend. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

It was mid-afternoon when Raven returned to Arkadia, with Octavia turning her horse around once Raven made it pass the tree line look for Clarke. Raven hoped that Abby wouldn’t find out that Clarke had jumped the gun, avoiding the Doctor in anyways possible, so far she was successful. It was late afternoon now; a few hours had passed since the grounder warrior left to search for the blonde.

_Come on, O. I’m counting on you._ Raven stared up at the darkening sky.

Out in the forest Octavia was tracking the blonde, it was getting dark it would make tracking the blonde harder.

“Where are you Clarke?”

Hearing movement she unsheathed her sword taking in her surroundings. The sound was louder this time, she turned her horse towards the noise ready to attack.

“Octavia?” The familiar voice made her pause.

“Clarke?” Octavia asked making sure it was the blonde.

“Yeah.”

Octavia let out a breath relieved she finally found the blonde or well the blonde found her either way it didn’t matter.

“Thank god, thought I was going to be out here all night looking for you.” She moved next to the blonde.

Clarke gave sheepish laugh. “Yeah, I uh kind of got lost.”

Octavia arched a brow. “Lost? You got lost? You, the same girl who spent three months out here by herself got lost.” Octavia laughed hard.

“It’s not funny!” If Clarke was on ground instead on top a horse she would have stomped her feet on the ground.

Octavia kept laughing her stomach started to hurt. “I’m sorry but I just find it hard to believe you got lost.” The brunette said trying to catch her breath.

“Well I did so quit laughing.”

“Okay, okay.” The trees around them began glow. “We better return to camp and hope your mom hasn’t killed Raven.”

Clarke’s mood dropped at the mention of the mechanic’s name. They rode in silence with Clarke in front while Octavia rode behind her.

“You want to talk about it?” Octavia spoke up

“No.” Clarke half expected the brunette wasn’t sleeping at all but this was something she wasn’t going to talk about.

“Well I do and you don’t need to say anything just listen.” Octavia paused for a bit. “Raven cares about you Clarke, we all do, what she did today was her trying to stop you from doing the same thing she did. I know that when Lexa died you didn’t have the time to grieve because you were trying to save us from being wiped out.” Clarke tensed at the mention of Lexa’s death the action going unnoticed by Octavia but she continued non the less. “This time let us save you Clarke.”

They both rode in silence after that, just the sounds of nature filling it. Eventually through the tree lines they saw the lights coming from Arkadia. When they got near they could hear the guards in the watch tower shout something. When they got closer the gates opened to reveal a disgruntled Abby waiting for them.

Octavia and Clarke mounted off their horse.

 “I can explain.” Octavia spoked first.

Abby held up her hand. “Raven already told me after I managed to corner her into telling me why she was the only one that returned.”

Confusion shown on the brunette’s face. “She did?”

“Yes, she told me the two of you decided to go on a small hunt for food before returning to camp.” Abby stared them down seeing the lack of hunting spoils. “I assume the hunt was unsuccessful.”

Octavia doing quick thinking added to the story. “Yeah, I uh spotted a deer so thought it be good to bring some meat back. So me and Clarke went to track it, but it was wandering farther away from camp so we decided to turn around and come home.”

Abby pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a deep sigh. “I’m sure this is a cover up for something but I’m just happy to have you both back safely.”

From behind Abby, Raven came walking, worry etched on her face at only seeing the brunette until she got closer, seeing the mop of familiar blonde hair.

“See Abby told you there was nothing to worry about.” Raven said standing next to the Doctor with her hands tucked in her jacket pockets.

Abby walked away shaking her head. “You kids will be the death of me one day.”

With Abby gone the air around the three became painfully uncomfortable mainly between Clarke and Raven.

Octavia coughed. “While you two talk, I’m going to go um find Lincoln.” The warrior ran off quickly.

Staring at the blonde Raven spoke cutting the tension between them. “If you were expecting me to leave you alone after today, I’m not.”

Clarke let out a heavy sigh. “I figured.”

“Damn right.” Raven took the horse reins from the blonde.

“What are you doing?”

“I lost the race remember, I have to do the dirty work.” Raven stared at the saddle strapped to the horse. “Um…I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Raven looked back at the blonde.

Clarke held in her laugh at the admission. “Ahem, since you’re clueless and if I left you probably be out here all night, and its already late I’m going to help you.” She took the reins back from mechanic.

“You just don’t want me to fall in manure.”

“That too.”

Just as Clarke unbuckled the saddle strap under the horse’s belly Raven spoke. “Clarke?

“Yeah.”

“Don’t ever say you’re not worth it.” Raven grabbed the blondes arm lifting her to a stand positon. “Look me in the eyes and swear to me you never will.”

There was a short pause from blonde, she looked back at the mechanic. “Okay, I swear.”

Raven smiled, satisfied. “Good, but if I ever hear you say it I’m going to kick your ass.”

“I have no doubt that you will.”

               

 

               

 

               

 

               

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile kind of got busy with RL stuff but anyway heres a new chapter hope you all enjoy :)

True to her words, Raven never left Clarke alone the past few days. The mechanic was always barging into the blonde’s room every morning, technically that was partially her fault, since she gave room code so the brunette would stop pounding the door with a hammer to get her out of bed. Clarke didn't know if she felt annoyed by the whole ordeal, but Raven’s non-stop early awakenings were having an effect on her.

The blonde’s eyes opened slowly, looking towards the small window in the room it was barely dawn. Clarke groaned pulling the covers over her head trying to go back to sleep, she tossed and turned in bed trying to back asleep. After few more minutes of trying the groaned again tossing the blankets off herself, sitting up she ran her fingers through her hair.

_Stupid Raven and her stupid morning wake ups._ She heard the sound of her door sliding open. _Well speak of the devil._

“Oh you’re up and I was looking forward to using this bucket of water.” The mechanic said pretending to be disappointed, she put the bucket down near the door.

“I fucking hate you.” Clarke glared at Raven as the girl sat on the bed with her.

“You fucking love me.” The brunette grinned at the blonde. “Hurry up and get dressed so we can head to Bellamy’s room.”

Confusion shown on the blonde’s face. “Bellamy? Why?”

“Since I couldn’t use it on you, I’m going to throw the water on Bellamy. I carried it all the way here, I’m going to get something out of it. I’ll be waiting outside your door.”

Leaning against the wall Raven waited outside of Clarke’s room for a few minutes humming to herself. The door slid open with Clarke dressed in her usual clothes.

“Okay, I’m ready let’s hurry up and get this over with.”

Raven smiled at the blonde. “Let’s have some fun shall we.” She leaned off wall making her way down the hallway towards Bellamy’s room.

Clarke stared at Raven’s back. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She pointed to the bucket on the floor.

Raven looked back. “Hmm nope, you’re carrying it the rest of the way, I did the first half now you’re doing the second half all the way to the finish line.” She grinned and continued walking away.

“She makes it sound like we’re in race.” Clarke grumbled grabbing the bucket handle following the brunette.

Arriving at Bellamy’s room the mechanic pulled out a small flat head screwdriver edging at the cover of the panel to get to the wires.

Clarke eyes narrowed at the action. “The fuck I didn’t even have to give you my code, you could have just messed with wires.”

“Of course, but where’s the fun in doing a simple break in. Plus, I didn’t feel like fixing the panel every time.” Raven played with a few wires in the panel till the door slid open. “Bingo.”

Looking inside the room Bellamy laid in bed, the girls could hear light snoring coming from him. He was laying on his stomach as one arm dangled off the bed.

“He must be in a deep sleep if he didn’t hear the door.” Raven whispered, grabbing the bucket from Clarke.

“His going to kill you know that right.” Clarke whispered back, watching the mechanic quietly make her way near the older the Blake’s sleeping form.

“Pfft I’d like to see him try.”

Raven counted to three quietly to herself. On the third count she dumped the contents of the bucket on him, Raven ran as fast as she could out the door laughing, grabbing Clarke’s hand making a quick exit.

Bellamy woke up with a jolt, the empty bucket clattering on the metal floor. Looking around him quickly to spot the intruder that was long gone, hearing the mechanics laugh echoing down the corridor he came to the conclusion she was at fault.

Water was dripping from his hair, not to mention his bed sheets were now soaked. “RAVEN!” He yelled angrily.

Raven laughed harder hearing Bellamy yell out her name. “He should lighten up more.”

“You going to keep holding my hand?” Clarke held up there joined hands to Raven.

A tint of pink crept up on Raven’s cheeks. “Uh sorry.” She quickly let go.

Clarke let out a light chuckle as they continued walking. “Didn’t say you had let go.”

The mechanic almost tripped over her own feet, hearing the blonde, she could feel her cheeks get warmer. “Don’t do that Griffin.”

“Do what Reyes?” She gave the mechanic an innocent smile.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Anyway your mom needs your help in medical.”

“Why?”

“A few grounders got sick with something so they’re coming here for treatment. Plus, you’re like a two in one, you can do medical stuff and you can speak Trigedasleng.”

When they arrived at the medical bay, Clarke and Raven could hear Abby moving things around. The two watched as the Doctor immersed herself in organizing and prepping before the grounders came. Abby had her back to the girls as she placed medical vials and syringes on the table.

“Morning Doc.” Raven greeted.

Abby turned around. “Oh morning girls. When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago, but I did what you said and brought Clarke.” Raven pointed at the blonde next to her.

Clarke kept a stoic expression, the playfulness from before gone. “How long am I going to be here?”

“Just until the grounders are all settled.” Abby replied.

“So most of the day then.” Clarke sounded annoyed mostly at the fact she was going to spend a whole day with Abby.

Raven looked between to the mother and daughter duo. She could see a small scowl on the blonde’s lips.

“Well I’ll leave the two of to your mother, daughter bonding. See ya later little Griff." Raven interlocked her fingers behind her head walking away.

Clarke stared at Abby from the entrance. “You couldn’t have got me yourself.”

“You would have just ignored me.” Abby spoke back.

“Damn right.”

Abby let out a deep sigh. “I know what you’re doing Clarke, but I’m not going to stop you from doing it.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Clarke retorted.

“You’re smart Clarke, I’m glad Raven is by your side.” Abby turned back around continuing to prepare for the day.

Clarke said nothing for a moment. “Me too.” It was barely a whisper

Around lunch Raven went over to the medical bay visit Clarke. Peering into medical, Raven could see that things were starting to settle down. Abby was the first to notice the mechanic, she opened her mouth to say something but Raven held her index finger up to her lips and pointed to Clarke, Abby shook her head at whatever the mechanic was planning. Clarke had her back to the brunette as she looked over the papers on the clip board, Raven slowly sneaked towards the blonde.

“It’s hard to sneak up on someone if your squeaking.”

“I’m not squeaking.”

Clarke turned around, looking down at the brunette’s brace. “That does.”

“Knew I should have tweaked it.” Raven tapped her fingers on the brace.

A small smile graced Clarkes lips. “Have you come here to kidnap me?

 The brunette grinned. “Yup.” Raven grabbed Clarke’s wrist dragging her away not giving her a chance to retort.

“Wait, Raven I was just joking, I still have-” They were half way out the door

“I can take it from here.” Abby reassured her daughter with a small nod and smile.

“See, your mom got it all under control.” She tugged Clarke away fully.

“Don’t cause any trouble!” Abby yelled.

“No promises!” Raven yelled in response.

Abby just shook her head, continuing to look over medical papers.

Raven had let go of Clarke’s wrist once they were outside of medical. Clarke had thought they were going outside but the brunette had walked passed the door that lead to outside.

“Where we going?” Clarke asked following the mechanic.

“To the cafeteria its lunch time.” Raven looked at the blonde next her. “Aren’t you hungry? You haven’t eaten anything since this morning.”

Clarke’s stomach growled. “Maybe a little.”

When they got to the cafeteria the place was already buzzing with noise as most of the tables were taken.

“Aw man we got here too late.” Raven looked at the crowed.

“I’m sure there’s still some food left.” Clarke made her way over to food table.

Raven followed in step with the blonde. “Yeah the pieces that nobody wants.”

“Can’t be that bad.” The blonde looked into the tray, she was wrong, it was _bad_.

Whatever was left over consisted of more bone than meat, most of the food were gone. The blondes stomach growled again, now realizing how hungry she was.

“You were saying.”

“Okay I was wrong. So what do we do now?”  Clarke looked at Raven.

“This.” Raven walked behind the counter bending down out of sight from the blonde. When she came back up the brunette held two trays with food on them. She could see the questionably look Clarke gave her. “Sinclair.” Raven gave as an explanation.

“Sinclair?”

“Yeah.” Raven handed Clarke one of the trays. “I told him to put some food aside for us if we didn’t show up before crowed.”

The blonde took the tray handed to her. “Good thinking.”

They sat a table that had enough room for the two of them. Raven and Clarke chatted with each other as they ate, by the time they were finished only a few people were left as most had returned to their duties around the Ark.

“That was delicious.” Raven patted her stomach.

“Think this was the most I eaten since I got back.”

“Good, you were starting to look like a skeleton.” Raven joked.

“What skeleton me not sexy for you?” Clarke arched a brow.

“Nope.”

“Ouch, what way to hurt a girl.”

Raven chuckled. “If you were a skeleton that would mean you’re very dead and I prefer a very alive Clarke.”

“Hmm you got a point.”

“One point Reyes, Griffin zero.”

“Point?”

“You said I quote ‘ _got a point’_ hence I have one point and you have zero.” Raven smirked at the blonde waiting see how long it would take for it to sink in.

The blond had a blank expression as she stared at Raven till it suddenly dawned on her. “Smartass.” She glared at the brunette.

“You love my smartass.” Raven said with a smug smile.

“Now you’re just being an asshole.” Clarke stood up taking her tray and placing it in the bin for wash.

“You can’t resist me Griffin.” Clarke could hear the smugness in Raven’s voice as the mechanic put her own tray into the bin.

Walking out the cafeteria the blonde looked at the brunette. “What kind of trouble are you going to get us into again today hmm?” Clarke did a slight tilt of her head at Raven.

“Uh, yeah about that.” Raven rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from the blonde.

“Bellamy’s looking for you isn’t he.” Clarke gave Raven her the ‘ _told you so’_ look.

“Let’s just say in theory that he is and I refuse to get water poured on me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine you can hide out in my room.”

Raven put her arm around the blonde’s shoulders bring her close. “You’re the best.” She smiled.

When they neared Clarke’s room, down the corridor Raven could see Bellamy talking to Harper.

“Quick let’s get into your room before he notices us.” Raven pulled Clarke towards the blonde’s room.

“You mean before he notices _you_. I had no part in what happened this morning.”

“But you were an accomplice.”

“How was I- “The blonde was cut off.

“RAVEN!”

They both turned their heads towards the voice, hearing the loud thumping of his boots.

“Shit.” Raven quickly input the code for the room, pushing Clarke in soon as the door slid open.

Bellamy was a few seconds behind when the door slid shut on him. The last thing he saw was Raven grinning at him.

“Damn it Reyes, it’s only a matter of time before I catch you.” He pounded on the door.

“Yeah sure you will, I can’t even run and yet you still haven’t caught me.” Raven yelled through the door.

Bellamy glowered at the door, walking away grumbling under his breath.

“Sometimes I wonder if you get yourself into trouble on purpose.” Clarke sat on the bed looking at Raven.

Raven sat next to the blonde. “Most of it is.”

The brunette laid back on the bed, her knees bent at the edge of the bed, she stifled a yawn the early morning wake ups were starting to get to her. Truth be told she liked sleeping in just as the blonde did.

Clarke moved up the till her back hit the wall, she peered down at the brunette. “Looks like someone’s sleepy.”

Raven looked up at the blonde. “It’s your fault.”

Clarke scoffed. “If anyone is at fault it’s you.”

“Nope, all you. If you weren’t such a lazy ass I wouldn’t be waking up so early in the mornings.” Raven argued while rubbing her eyes.

“Debating about this with you is pointless.” Clarke slightly shook her head

“Yup very.” Raven adjusted herself on the bed, laying her head on Clarke’s lap using it as a pillow. She yawned again. “I’m going to take a nap, mind if I use your legs as a pillow.”

“You already are so no point in saying no.” Clarke peered down at Raven.

Raven gave her a lazy smile. Clarke hummed a song as Raven’s eye slowly closed, stopping once she heard steady even breaths. She gazed down at the sleeping girl seeing the way her eyebrows creased together, Clarke softly rubbed her thumb at it easing the tension between the brunette’s brows.

“I wonder what kind of dream you’re having to cause that.”

 Clarke’s hand glided to the tanner girl’s cheek softly caressing, her eyes wandered to the brunette’s lips that were slightly parted. Unconsciously her hand glided down to Raven’s lips, her thumb gently swiped at the sleeping girl’s bottom lip. She didn’t know how long she was gazing at the other’s lips till she felt a hand on her own, making her jump. Her eyes quickly darted up the other’s face, dark brown eyes stared back into her own blue one’s. Clarke’s heart pounded wildly in her chest, her brain trying to form an explanation for her action.

Raven stared up into blue eyes, her eyes glancing at the other’s lips. Her tongue peeked out going over her own chapped lips, then staring back into blue. The action wasn’t lost on the blonde as her eyes followed than quickly darted back up to brown eyes. Clarke slowly leaned downed, eyes still trained on Raven’s own, only to stop when their lips were just inches away from touching, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Suddenly wanting to pull back but before she could Raven cup the back of her neck closing the distance between them, feeling the brunette’s warm lips press against her own.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Raven leaned up, still kissing Clarke she twisted her body so she was half sitting on the bed half laying on Clarke. She pressed her body into the blonde, Clarke moved away from the wall, to lay on the bed, Raven followed not breaking the kiss. Clarke tangled her fingers through Raven’s hair the ponytail loosening. Raven deepened the kiss, making the blonde release a soft a moan, the sound made them both freeze, eyes snapping open. Raven removed herself from a top the blonde quickly almost falling off the bed. Sitting up Clarke stared back at Raven watching the tanner girl’s chest rise up and down trying to steady her breathing just as she was trying to do the same.

Staring back at the blonde, Raven tried not to look at other girl’s lips, staring straight into the others eyes. She opened her mouth speak only to close it, what was she supposed to say, I’m sorry for kissing you, no she wasn’t sorry about it she loved every second of that kiss. The other reason was she had no idea why did it or expect the blonde to kiss her back. God she had no idea what to do.

“Raven…” Clarke called out.

“IMSORRY! I mean…shit…fuck…that’s not what I-.”  Raven panicked, her breathing quickening. _Oh god I think I’m hyperventilating._

Clarke clearly seeing the brunette was hyperventilating moved closer to the brunette, she put her hands on Raven’s shoulders. “Raven calm down, it’s okay.”

Raven’s words came out in a blur. “NoitsnotokayIkissedyouand-.” Clarke cupped Raven’s face and kissed her, Raven’s breath hitched.

Breaking the kiss Clarke spoke. “Sorry it was the only way I could think of to calm you down.”

Raven let out a slow deep breath. “I’m-shit told myself I wasn’t sorry about the kiss yet here I am apologizing for it.” She tilted her head down looking away from the blonde.

Clarke put her hand under the brunette’s chin tilting it up towards her. “If it makes you feel better, I’m not sorry about it either.” She gave a small smile.

Raven gave the blonde a smile of her own. “I’m kind of glad you didn’t slap me.” Raven chuckled sitting up a little bit straighter.

“For kissing me?” Clarke tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I mean some people do it when they’re kissed unexpectedly.”

Clarke laughed. “Think you been watching too much of those old movies.”

“Probably.” Casually Raven took her hair out of the ponytail it was in, letting it fall over her shoulders, combing her fingers through it.

Clarke watched memorized. “You should let your hair down more often.”

“Hmm, why’s that?” Raven looked at Clarke.

Clarke ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair watching it fall from her fingers. “You look more beautiful when you do.” Clarke paused, realizing what she just said. “I mean…it’s not like I didn’t think you already were I…I just think it you know… I’m going to shut up now.” The blonde could feel herself blush even more if that even was possible. _Kill me now_. Clarke internally slapped herself.

“I know I’m sexy don’t got to tell me twice.” She winked at the blond before laughing.

Clarke punched Raven in shoulder. “I really mean it though you should.”

Raven put her hair back into a ponytail. “I would but leaving it down makes it hard to work, but mostly I really don’t want my hair to be the reason why I set myself on fire.”

“True.” Clarke thought thoughtfully.

A loud bang hit Clarkes door making them jump. A muffled yell came through the door then another loud bang.

“Who the hell?” Raven got off the bed making her way towards the door pressing the button to open the door.

Standing on the other side was Octavia. “Well this is interesting.” She looked Raven up down then passed the girl’s shoulder seeing Clarke on the bed, seeing nothing out of place on the two. “Damn thought you guys were doing something scandalous in here.” Octavia clicked her tongue.

“How do you know we weren’t, what if we were, hmm.” Raven crossed arms.

“Well I don’t see no ruffled up clothes, disheveled hair, so going to assume nothing exciting happened in here which is a shame really.” Octavia leaned closer to Raven whispering into the mechanic’s ear so only she could hear her. “Since we both know you’re a total bottom when it comes to Clarke.” Octavia smirked.

Raven flushed red. “Shut up.” She growled glaring at her friend.

Clarke watched the interaction curiously wondering what could have caused the mechanic to react that way.

“Is there something you need Octavia?” Clarke spoke still sitting on the bed.

“Oh right, Sinclair needs Raven’s help with some tech stuff, that Miller and his group brought back.”

Raven perked up at the sound of having old new tech to toy with. She turned to face Clarke. “I’ll um…” Raven scratched her head pointing her thumb towards the door.

Clarke let out a short chuckle. “I’ll see you later Raven.”

Raven gave the blonde a bright smile before running off to the engineering, Clarke could only shake her head. “She’s like child who heard she got new toys to play with.”

Octavia laughed. “Well it kind of really is for her. Heard there was another computer among the pile so you might end up putting out another computer fire sometime soon.”

Clarke laughed remembering the one the mechanic started. “I think Sinclair can handle it. How have you been, O?” She swung her legs over the bed leaning back on her hands.

Octavia sat on the chair by the desk in the blonde’s room. “Oh you know same ol same ol.” The warrior eyed Clarke. “What about you? Like let’s say anything going on with a particular mechanic?” Octavia arched a brow at her friend.

Clarke turned away from Octavia. “I have no idea what your taken about.” She could feel her cheeks get warm remembering what had happened before Octavia showed up.

“Hmm, the blush you’re sporting says a different story.” Octavia wore a smug smile.

“You said it yourself nothing exciting happened in here.”

“I did but seeing that blush on your face tells me otherwise, so technically you set yourself up for this.” The warrior grinned. “Now spill the goods, Griffin.”

“There is no goods to spill and even if there _were_ I wouldn’t tell you a thing.”

“You can tell me or I’ll make Raven tell me, I’m good with either choice.”

“Do you make it habit in knowing your friends sex lives?” Clarke crossed her legs and leaned forward hands still on the bed.

“Of course not. Just yours and Ravens.” Octavia played with a charcoal piece in her hand she found on Clarkes desk.

“Your unbelievable.” Clarke shook her head at her friend. “I’m still not admitting to anything.”

“You denying it already tells me what I need to know.” Octavia grinned, she put the charcoal back on the desk. Under the pillow she spotted a piece of paper sticking out. “What’s that under the pillow?” She pointed at the pillow.

Clarke looked down at the pillow seeing the edge of the paper sticking out from under it. “It’s nothing.” She moved to the pillow to cover it.

Octavia eyed her. “It wouldn’t be nothing if your trying to hide it.” A thought struck the brunette. “Is it a drawing of Raven, now I’m curious.”

“It’s nothing just forget you seen it.” Clarke hoped Octavia could sense the plea in her voice.

“I’ve seen it and now I want to know what’s on it.” Octavia reached out for it, Clarke quickly covered the pillow with her whole body, but Octavia being stronger than her managed to wrestle her off it. “Now let’s see what your hiding.” Octavia used her body as a shield to block the blonde as she struggled to reach the paper hidden under the pillow.

“Octavia don’t…” Clarke stopped struggling against the other.

Octavia slid the paper out from under the pillow. “Oh…” Instead of a drawing of Raven like she suspected it was a drawing of Lexa. “Sorry I didn’t mean to…I thought it was...” Octavia felt guilty as she handed it to the blonde.

“It’s fine.” Clarke’s voice was soft, taking the picture from Octavia, looking at the drawing.

Octavia put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. “I know you loved her Clarke, and that losing her in the way that you did…theirs no words to describe how that might have felt.” Silence fell between the two. “Just remember you’re not alone Clarke, you have us.”

“Raven said the same thing, that I wasn’t alone.”

“Because you’re not and we will keep saying it to you for as long as it takes to get it through that stubborn head of yours.” Octavia poked paler girl’s head with her index finger.

“Stop that.” Clarke swatted the brunettes hand away, mock glaring at her. Octavia smiled playfully at her. Clarke glanced at the drawing in her hand. “Here.” Passing the paper to Octavia

Octavia looked at Clarke puzzled. “Why are you giving this to me?”

“I want you to hold on to it for me, until the time is right.”

“Going to need a little bit more info here.”

“I want to move forward but I don’t think I can do it if…” Clarke trailed off. “I want to be able to look it and not cry every time I do.”

“Okay.” Octavia took the drawing from Clarke. “I’ll keep it safe for you, don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Octavia.”

“Don’t have to thank me Clarke, I’m your friend and I’m doing what friends do. They help each other.”

Suddenly they heard people yelling which was followed by a loud explosion.

“Raven.” They both said simultaneously, before laughing at coming to the same conclusion.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After what was it a couple weeks with no update i present to you a new chapter :)  
> 

Raven laid on Clarkes bed staring up at the ceiling a frown on her face.

“Raven quit sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Yes you are.”

“…”

“See you’re sulking.”

Raven let out a frustrated growl sitting up. “I can’t help it, they banned me from engineering for two weeks.”

“Well you almost did blow up part of the ark, good thing Sinclair was there to throw it into the lake. Plus, you’re lucky it’s only two weeks.” Clarke sat at her desk reading.

“It was just a small miss calculation.” Raven defended herself.

Clarke laughed. “That explosion was anything but small Raven.”

Raven huffed, grumbling. “Whatever’s, still going to say they didn’t need to ban me.”

Clarke returned to reading her book. Raven swayed her body from side to side trying ease her boredom, she looked at the blonde.

“Claarrkeee.” Raven whined. “Let’s do something.”

“And that something would be what?” Clarke turned in her chair to look at the brunette.

“We could make out.” Raven grinned playfully at her.

“Oh, and what else would happen in this make out session.” Clarke closed the book she was reading.

“Just you know a few touches here and there.” Raven’s eyes roamed all over the blonde sitting in front of her.

Clarke gave Raven a teasing smile seeing the glint of desire in the tanner girl’s eyes. She licked her lower lip watching as brown eyes focused on the action before moving back up to her eyes. Keeping her eyes focused on Raven, Clarke stood up from her chair and straddled the brunette. Raven placed her hands on Clarke’s waist fingers dipping under the hem of her shirt. Clarke caressed Raven’s cheek her eyes wandered down to Raven’s lips than back up to brown eyes. She leaned in their lips brushing gently at first before moving more feverishly against each other, Raven’s right hand tangled her fingers in blonde hair as her left hand remained on Clarke’s waist. Clarke tangled her fingers through brown hair, loosening the ponytail Raven had in the process. They kissed until air became a problem. Detaching their lips from each other; pressing their foreheads together as they caught their breath. Raven placed her right hand back on Clarke’s waist as Clarke placed her hands on top of the brunette’s shoulders.

“I’d say this was a very _very_ good idea.” Raven said her breathing returning back to a normal pace.

Clarke hummed in agreement. “The greatest.”

 “You saying my other ideas weren’t great.” Raven narrowed her eyes.

Clarke just smiled at her. “You know what I mean.”

“Let’s continue where we left off shall we.” Raven leaned in to capture Clarke’s lips again only to be stopped by the blonde’s finger on her lips.

“I think we’ve been holed up in my room long enough, don’t you?” Looking into blue eyes Raven saw a glint of mischief in them.

“No, you wouldn’t dare.”

A smirk formed on Clarke’s lips as she moved off the brunette. “I just did.” She swayed her hips a bit more knowing that the mechanic was watching her. Stopping at the door she turned her head to look back at Raven. “You coming?” A playful smile on her lips.

Raven grumbled to herself as she left the room to catch up with the blonde. “Leave me all hot and bothered that’s just plain cruel Griffin.”

Clarke was already half way down the corridor by the time Raven left the blonde’s room. When Raven would get closer to her she would walk a bit faster then walk slower when there was bit of distance between them. Raven growled out her name in frustration each time she did which only made Clarke laugh. By the time Clarke reached her intended destination Raven was out of breath trying to keep up with the blonde.

“Took you long enough.” Clarke smiled at Raven as she got closer.

Raven glared at her. “I fucking hate you.”

Clarke looked over the mechanic’s appearance, she was slightly out of breath from walking faster than the usual. Slight perspiration formed on the tanner girl’s skin.

 “Raven says she hate’s me Trikova even when we just had a heated make out session too she’s so mean.” Clarke pouted as she petted him.

Raven snorted. “You’re the one that’s mean you god damn tease.” She grumbled. “Ugh my leg is killing me.” Spotting the hay bales made her towards it sitting down a slight grimace on her face.

Clarke looked at Raven concerned. “Does your leg hurt?”

“Nothing to worry about Clarke.” Raven gave her a reassuring smile.

Clarke bent down in front of Raven to check her leg. “You should have told me that your leg was bothering you then I wouldn’t have…you exerted yourself because of me.”

Raven put her hand Clarke’s shoulder before she could do anything. “Seriously I’m fine Clarke.”

Worry was still etched on her face. “Next time tell me ok, promise.”

Raven nodded her head. “I promise.”

Clarke smiled satisfied, the two stared into each other’s eyes. Raven contemplated on kissing Clarke the moment being broken when Trikova neighed capturing their attention.

Raven looked over at him. “Think someone’s jealous.”

Clarke laughed and went back to pet him. “Don’t worry Raven I’d still pick you first.”

“You think I’m going to get jealous of a horse?” Raven arched a brow.

“No but I just thought I’d tell you just in case.” Raven stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

“Nice to see you guys decided to take a break from whatever it is that was going on in the room.”

Raven pointed her finger at Octavia. “Whatever you’re implying we never did it.”

“Right denying it makes it a whole lot more convincing.” Octavia sat with Raven on the hay bale. Silence overcame the three, Octavia looked back and forth between Raven and Clarke before speaking up again. “Sooo is this like official or what.”

“What is?” Clarke and Raven said at the same time.

Octavia rolled her eyes. “You both know what I mean.”

“We’re….um…” Raven struggled to say something not know what exactly what was going on between them.

“Together.” Clarke simply said.

Raven’s eyes widened at the answer. “We…we are?” Not believing what she heard.

Clarke smiled. “Yes.” Raven couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. “I wanted to talk to you about us tonight but Octavia ruined the surprise.”  She mock glared at the warrior.

“I just quickened the process is all. I should be getting a thank you Octavia.” She threw some hay at Clarke.

Which turned into an argument between them with Clarke complaining to Octavia how she ruined her plans with asking Raven to become an official couple. Only for the warrior to retort back saying that instead of beating behind the bush it was faster to come out and just say it. Meanwhile Raven had tuned out both voices as she internally celebrated.

_YES! She said we’re together like official official. Holy shit this is the greatest fucking day ever. Okay okay get a fucking grip Reyes._

“Shut up Blake.” Raven put her hand on Octavia’s face pushing the girl backwards as she used her as leverage to stand.

“Motherfu-“ Octavia fell backwards into the pile of hay behind her.

Ignoring the warrior Raven placed her hands on Clarke waist pulling her close bring her right hand up tangling her fingers in Clarke hair as she captured the blonde’s lips with her own. Clarke smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the tanner girl’s neck.

“I’m going to take this is a yes than.” Clarke stared into dark brown eyes still smiling.

“A thousand fucking times yes.” Raven kissed Clarke again both forgetting about Octavia’s presence.

Once nightfall came everyone had gathered around the campfire as they all said there congrats to the happy couple giving them high fives and pats on the back. To celebrate Monty suggested they drink to it as he brought out the moonshine everyone cheered. After a few drinks no one knew who started it first but Raven and Clarke were standing at opposite ends of a table with several cups in front of them.

“You goins downs Griffin.” Raven’s words slurred.

“I don’t think so Reyes, I own this game.” Clarke words were slurred as a smirk played on her lips knowing full well none was able drink her under the table.

“We sees bouts that.”

Miller counted down soon as he said go they both grabbed a cup downing the contents in it. When they reached the last cup Clarke had no trouble in finishing the drink, looking at Raven she could tell the mechanic was on the edge of spewing out the contents of her stomach as she gripped the table glaring at the last cup she had to drink.

Clarke leaned on the table hands flat on the surface. “What’s the matter Raven can’t finish your last shot.”

“I…j-just need a sec.” Raven knew that she was at the end of her rope know that if she drank any more whatever she at tonight would be making its reappearance again. Pride was the only thing stopping her from conceding. Raven’s hands shook slightly as she took hold of the cup bring it up to her lips taking a sip her stomach lurched, immediately she put the cup back down.

“Ugh you win you win I give.”

Everyone including Clarke cheered at her victory, walking to the other side of the table she drank Raven’s last cup before kissing her on the cheek.

“Told you I own this game, come on let’s go and sit at the fire with everyone before you heave.” Clarke giggled.

“Shut up.”

Clarke took Raven’s hand in own leading them back to the campfire where the rest of their friends were some were already passed out while others were in the process of passing out. Sitting on the ground with their backs against the log Clarke laid her head on Raven’s shoulders she squeezed the tanner’s girl hand.

“After everything you’ve been through I’m happy you’re still here.” 

In her drunken state Raven was sure they had this conversation before but she squeezed Clarke’s hand back understanding what she meant but also to reassure her. “I’m always going to be here Clarke.”

Clarke hummed as sleep began to take over. “Don’t leave me alone in this world.” It was the last thing she said before succumbing to sleep

“I’d never leave you Clarke.” Raven whispered before falling asleep.

The sun was barely up when Raven woke up her body begged for water having only consumed alcohol. Throughout the night Clarke had managed to use Raven’s good leg as pillow taking her jacket off she slowly put the jacket under Clarke’s head as she moved her leg away. She let out a soft groan feeling the hangover settling in, with sluggish movements she made her way into the Ark grabbing a couple of gallon bottles of waters to take back. Walking back to the now burned out campfire someone softly called out her name making her stop, the voice was familiar yet she couldn’t think with the massive hang over that was beginning to show its self. She continued walking back until she heard it again this time much clearer.

“We meet again _Revion_ kom skaikru.”

The two gallon bottles Raven held dropped to the ground.

“What the fuck.” Standing in front of her was none other than Lexa, Raven blinked hard when she opened her eyes again the figure that was Lexa was no longer there. She picked up the bottles. “Fuck maybe I’m still drunk.” Raven reasoned with herself.

Everyone was still asleep when she returned setting the bottles on ground she laid down next to Clarke wrapping her arms around the sleeping girl as she snuggled into Raven. Closing her eyes Raven hoped that whatever she saw was just a figment of her imagination.


	9. Chapter 9

When Raven woke up again the others were beginning to wake up some groaning from their hangovers. Some slowly standing up and making their way towards the Ark to continue their sleep on a bed instead of on the hard ground. Raven looked at the blonde in her arms still sleeping. Clarke’s hands were holding on to her shirt, when she gently tried to remove them the grip tightened.

A husky voice spoke out. “Where you going?” Clarke looked at Raven sleepily.

“To go sleep in a bed.”

“And you were going to leave me here alone.” Clarke pouted.

“Of course not I was going to get Octavia to carry you.”

Clarke let a soft laugh. “Don’t think Octavia would appreciate being used as a pack mule. Well I’m awake now…kind of. Let’s head to my room so we can sleep away these hangovers.”

Raven plopped herself on the blonde’s bed soon as they walked into the room, Clarke laid next to her the two cuddling, soon both fell back asleep.

 This time when Raven opened her eyes again she was standing in the middle of a room, a throne room to be exact the chair in front of her giving her any indication.

“Where the hell am I?” Raven looked at her surroundings seeing a door figuring it was an exit she went through it only to be back where she started, back in the throne room.

“I swear this better not be one of those city of light bullshit again, no fucking way I’m going through that again, once was enough.” She looked back at the door.

“You are in Polis Reivon kom skaikru.” Raven jumped at hearing another voice quickly turning towards the source. Standing in the center of the room was Lexa. Looking at her Raven had to admit without the war paint and armor Lexa looked just like an ordinary girl wearing a simple shirt and leather pants

“Lexa? How…what…no no this is not happening.”

“What is not happening?” Lexa stood look at Raven her hands behind back.

“You! Like why am I dreaming of you and Polis, I never been to fucking Polis ever.” Raven threw her arms up in the air. “And I hated you not to mention I wanted you dead at some point.” She rambled on as Lexa just watched her. “If this is you haunting me because I’m with Clarke- “Lexa cut Raven off at the mention of the blonde

“Klark? You…you are with Klark?” Lexa asked unsure if she had heard the mechanic right.

“Uh…yeah me and Clarke are a couple now.” Raven rubbed the back of her neck the conversation taking an awkward turn.

“I see.” Lexa something flashed in her eyes but before Raven could place a finger on it Lexa tilted her head down for a few seconds before looking back up. “How…” Lexa hesitated. “How is Klark?”

“Better now. When you um…” Raven wasn’t sure how to word it.

“Died.” Lexa stated bluntly. Despite the stoic expression Raven could see the way Lexa’s shoulder’s tensed and the concern in the former commander’s eyes.

“Yeah, she wasn’t doing so well. When we finally destroyed Alie and the city of light I guess everything sort of hit her all at once and she broke down.” Raven explained. “Everything’s okay now she’s got me, Octavia and the rest of our friends.”

Lexa’s shoulder’s relaxed. “That is good to hear.”

“Yup, but still doesn’t explain why this is happening.” Raven crossed her arms.

“I believe it has something to do with Klark.”

“Clarke? Is something bad going to happen to her?” Raven’s mind began to work in overdrive thinking about anything or anyone that could hurt Clarke.”

“No nothing like that.” Lexa reassured her.

“Then what is it?” Raven felt frustration building up.

“It is something I cannot tell you for it is not my place.”

“Can you at least tell me who?”

“You must figure it out yourself Revion kom skaikru.” Before Raven could reply Lexa spoke again. “I believe our time is up.”

“What?”

Raven felt someone shaking her and calling out her name. Opening her eyes the person looking down at was a big blur after blinking a couple times her vision became clear.

“Clarke?” Her voice was hoarse.

“You sure was in a deep sleep thought I’d have to slap you awake.” Clarke laughed.

Raven let out a chuckle. “What time is it?” Raven said sitting up.

“Dinner time well for you anyway.” Clarke put a tray of food in front of Raven. “Had to wake you up before the food went completely cold it’s still slightly warm.”

Raven smiled at Clarke. “Thanks.”

They sat in silence as Raven ate her food once she was done Clarke took the tray back to the cafeteria. While Clarke was gone Raven took the chance to stretch her limbs. Raven’s mind wandered to the dream she had, a dream that was way too vivid for her liking.

“I so hope it was just dream and not Lexa’s ghost haunting me.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“By ghost you mean spirit correct.” Raven’s head shot up, again Lexa stood in front of her hands in folded in front of her as she looked the mechanic. Raven’s mouth went slack refusing to believe what she was seeing.

“You…you’re not real. I must be dreaming again yeah that’s it this is just a dream within a dream.” Raven nodded to herself.

“I can assure you this is no dream.” Lexa said calmly.

Still looking at Lexa Raven spoke. “For the sake of my sanity I’m going to pretend you’re not here in this room.” She said mostly to herself.

Before Lexa could speak Clarke re-entered the room with two water bottles in hand, she handed one to Raven as she quickly uncapped it gulping it down.

“Wow, you’re thirsty.” Clarke sat next to Raven taking small sips of waters from her bottle.

Raven wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I’m always thirsty for you, Griffin.” She winked, Clarke lightly shook her head before kissing Raven softly on the lips. When she glanced at the spot where Lexa stood, she was no longer there. Raven internally sighed in relief.

“You’re starting to sound a bit desperate Reye’s.” She gave Raven a cocky grin. Raven stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

“I’m going to sneak into engineering. Wanna join me?”

“Do you really want to extend your 2 week ban?”

“They never said anything about taking stuff out. Just I couldn’t go in there. See loophole.”  Raven smiled proudly.

“Yeah, no thanks. I’m just going to stay here and read.”

Raven shrugged her shoulders. “Suite yourself. Have fun reading your boring little book.” Clarke threw her pillow at Raven who just laughed.

It was quiet while Raven made her way to the engineering bay. Thinking about what kind of tech she could take that nobody would miss. Her thoughts were interrupted hearing footsteps walking behind her.

“You’re starting to get on my nerves.” Raven said knowing exactly who it was.

“What is your intentions towards Klark.”

Raven quickly turned around to face Lexa scowling.  “What jealous _Commander_?” She spits the title out.

“No, I want to know if you intend to harm Klark.” Lexa ignored the jibe at her.

“I have no alternative motive if that’s what you’re implying.” She turned her back to Lexa before softly speaking again. “I’d never hurt Clarke never.” She continued to walk towards engineering.

“Does she love you?” Raven paused at the question. “Do you love her?”

“I…that’s none of your business.”

“I see.” The tone of her voice made Raven think Lexa knew more than she was letting on.

When she turned back around Lexa was no longer there. Again walking to engineering Raven couldn’t help the feeling of doubt begin to settle within her. _That_ question was making her second guess everything.

_I love Clarke and Clarke loves me well haves’ feelings for me. She wouldn’t have said we’re together unless she does, Right?_

Raven stood at the entrance of the engineering bay. “God fucking damn it, why the fuck did you have to show up all of sudden and say shit like that.”

Clarke sat at her desk a book open in front her, she been reading the same page over and over unable to run from her thoughts. Giving up she closed the book, crossing her arms resting her head on top them

“What are you doing Clarke? Something bad.” Clarke spoke to herself. “Then why not stop before it goes too far. Because I’m scared, I’m fucking afraid.” Her voice broke she tried to hold back her tears.

Unbeknownst to her Lexa was standing behind her a few feet away. Her spirit was to be put to rest at the fire pyre yet here she was restless watching the events unfold in front of her. As Lexa watched Clarke she wanted nothing more than to embrace the blonde again, kiss her tears away and whisper sweet nothings in her ear to make the pain disappear even if it was just for one night. But all she could do now is just watch and hope.

“ _Ste yuj Klark.”_


End file.
